The Promise
by NeoTokyo-sailor
Summary: Hello people, I've gotten my story fixed and now its readable thanks to my buddy Kuroi Kitsune ENJOY!


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters used in this story. But maybe one day. 

Kitsune = child fox demon

Arigato = Thank you

Hanyou = Half demon

Inu = Dog, so when it says Inu Yasha It means dog demon**** I would like to send a very big thank you to my friend/editor  Kuroi Kistune also authoress of the story "Twisted Sight" go read it, its great. Special Thanks to: desy and Inuyasha-gal-97 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It had been a rough night, a fierce storm had come that brought hurricane winds and lashing rains. The group had just made it in time to a abandon cave before the storm had become any worse. They were soaked to the bone, a young girl with dark brown hair that went down to her rear and wearing a now drying pink and green kimono was able to start a fire with all of the dried sticks in the cave, while another girl with mid-back length raven black wearing a still soak school sailor uniform was rummaging through her over stuffed yellow back pack looking for some food for her friends. Everything was going quiet well by her standards anyway, while she was cooking a young man wearing a red kimono that looked to be seventeen walk over to her, 

"_Kagome when is the food going to be ready?_" stated a very hungry and soon to be very cranky hanyou 

"_Don't whine Inu Yasha, the food will be ready when its ready."_

"Feh!" Inu Yasha stalked over to the opening of the cave, a fierce winds playing with his long silver hair making it go wild, while his dog ears on top of his head twitch in every direction picking up the sounds, especially the ones emitting from the cave where they were staying, *SMACK* 

"_Damn hentai monk! Keep your hands away for my ass!" _screamed the fumming demon exterminator 

"_But Sango I can not help my wondering hands," _the calm Buddist monk spoke calmly with a smirk on his face, Sango slapped the man so hard he flew into the hard rock wall. 

"_Sango_ _don't you think that was a little to hard" _

_"On the contrary Kagome I don't think it was hard enough." _

_" And why would you think that?" _As Kagome and Sango were talking, the time travelling girl didn't see the monk brush his dark purple and black robes off, check to see if anything was broken and fixed his pray beads on his hand, and since the two girls were talking and the hanyou weren't looking he took this time to "inspect" Kagome. Sango had her back turned away, thinking the monk was still out, but...an ear splitting scream came from the cave and when everyone turned to see where it had come from they found Kagome screaming at the monk as her face was turning moron for the embarrassment, " _Miroku how dare you, don't ever do that again you hentia!" _even worse for Miroku after Kagome slapped he, Sango came over and slapped him to. As he sat on the cold floor with his goofy grin on his face he thought it was safe to get up, but when he did he was met with deep amber eyes that were glaring at him and a low growl was emitting from his throat as he spoke " _How dare you touch MY Kagome like that Monk._" As the now every angry hanyou glared down at the now quivering Miroku all he could say before Inu Yasha started to bet him to a pulp was "_Sorry I can't help my wondering hand, hey wait what do you mean by YOUR Kagome?" _But before he could say anything more Inu Yasha began betting. As the two girls stared on they couldn't help but laugh at the sight that was unfolded in front of there eyes as Miroku was trying to crawl away but was pulled back by the hanyou. After Inu Yasha had finished "dealing" with Miroku and Miroku had become conscious again they all sat down to eat the food Kagome had prepared for they "_Arigoto Kagome_" Sango and Miroku chimed together, " _Your welcome, Inu Yasha are you alright" _Kagome said as she glanced at the hanyou that looked to be deep in though, "_Huh, wha, oh yah I'm fine thank you for the food." _With that Inu Yasha finished his food and went to go to sleep, soon after him everyone decided to follow in the same motion.  

As everyone slept, Kagome began have a strange dream,

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kagome's Dream/ Kagome Prov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I found myself in a beautiful field filled with lavender flowers, when a ice wind started blowing chilling me to my every bone, "_What's going on?"_ I asked to no one unparticular, horrid sound be on anything you could have imagined came the reply "_Hahaha, foolish girl" "Who are you?!" "I am the one who will destroy you and your precious friends, haha" "No! Don't you dare touch them" "Your to late stupid girl, haha" _With that the voice disappeared and the one beautiful field turn in to a burned landscape, as far as you could see everything was dead and burned, blood cover the ground with bodies of dead demons littering everywhere, and out of the corner of  my eye I saw my friends bodies laying dead covered in blood.    

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Dream/ Normal Prov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kagome woke up covered in sweat and staring in to the deep amber eyes of a worried Inu Yasha. "_Are you all right Kagome, you were talking in you sleep and crying?" "I'm ok Inu Yasha it was just a bad dream, really I'm ok" "Why don't you tell me about it, it might help you feel better" "I don't want to trouble you with my problems Inu Yasha" "Its ok, I couldn't sleep anyway" " Ok, thanks Inu Yasha" _with that Kagome began to explain to Inu Yasha what happened in her dream, she told him about the man who spoke to her receiving a light growl form the young hanyou. She told him of the field , all the blood and even though it was very hard she told him that she saw all of them dead, with that said she broke down crying. When Kagome began crying Inu yasha put his hand around her and hugged her saying calming words in her ear, when she stop crying, Kagome looked up to Inu Yasha smiling down at her "_Feel better now?" _he asked with a smirk "_Yah thanks, Inu Yasha" "No problem" "Inu Yasha what do you think my dream means?" "I don't know, we could ask Miroku when he wakes up, he said he could read dreams" " I really hope it doesn't mean anything cause I don't want to lose any of you, you mean so much to me" _Inu Yasha could see that Kagome was on the verge of spilling a fresh set of tears, but before she could he quickly told her that she would never lose him "_Kagome you will never lose me I will always be here for you not matter what" "Do you promise Inu Yasha" _as he looked down at her, he said with a heart melting smile "_I promise."_ With that Kagome feel asleep in Inu Yasha's lap, soon after as Inu Yasha listened to her breathing even out he soon to feel a sleep but not before I he took a sniffed deeply Kagome's sent, he always love the way she smelled just like lavender and other sweet things.

The next morning while Sango made the breakfast Kagome and Inu Yasha (Inu Yasha sat with Kagome because he didn't trust Miroku to keep his hands off and also for moral support for Kagome) spoke with Miroku about the dream Kagome had the other night, "_Well Kagome I really don't know what to say" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY, YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE ABLE TO READ DREAMS!" "Calm down Inu Yasha Miroku tried his best you don't need to…" *_SMACK, DAM, CRACK* "_MIROKU YOU HENTIA!" "YOUR DEAD MONK!" "Well that's one way to start the day out" _Sango state as she watch Kagome and Inu Yasha chase Miroku aroung the cave.

When the the companions had stop running around the cave due to Miroku run into the wall, they all packed up and started to continue there way back to Keide-baba's village where they had left their littlest friend Shippo a kitsune full child fox demon whos parents had been killed when you was even younger and know he looks up to Kagome as his mother and though he wont admit it he looks to Inu Yasha as his father.

It would take one more day of travel to get to the village if they were walking but because of Inu Yasha being a half dog demon and Sango's pet cat youki that could transform from a small kitten to a giant cat, big enough for people to ride on, it would only take a couple of hours to get to the village. As Sango and Miroku rode Kilala Sango's cat and Sango taking extra care to make sure Miroku kept his hands to himself and Kagome rode on the back of Inu Yasha, both feeling very comfortable in each others warmth due to the cold fall weather, everyone was so calm and relax enjoying the day that before they even knew or react a powerful wind strong enough to blow a tree over knocked the entire group to the ground like rag dolls being tossed to the side by a child. 

When the group had regained their composure they got the weapons and went to a fighting stance, "_Kagome can you sense anything?!" "Barely, its coming from the trees and its moving strait for us!" _After tell Inu Yasha she took that moment to quickly look around where there were, when it hit her, she didn't know what to think for they were standing in the very field that she saw in her dream, just then the same horrific laughter could be heard from in the trees "_Haha, yes little miko by the look on your face you've notice where you are" _at that Inu Yasha whipped around to look straight into Kagome's deep chocolate brown eyes that once you look in them your lost in their beauty, but this time all he saw was fear and worry, she kept glance at her friends then at the field then into the trees, then with a voice that shocked everyone but the bodiless entity she spoke with such calm even if her eyes said other wise "_What do you want?" "Why little miko, you should know by now what I want" *_evil chuckle* "_Well why don't you clarify foe me" *_even louder evil chuckle* "_Why little miko, I though I was painfully obvious, but very well, if just to see you squirm. What I want little miko is your power" _with that the evil being began to laugh in such a evil way that it could make your ears bleed, Kagome just stared, her friends looked from each other to the forest to Kagome and when they saw her face they knew he was telling the truth "_If my power is givin to you will you spare my friends?!" "Of course little miko, I will not touch your friends" _as the evil being chuckled again "_KAGOME YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!"_ "_Yes Inu Yasha if it means saving you and everyone else I would give my own life if I had to" "B-B-But" " I've mad my mind up"_ _ "You want my power you monster then come get me!" _with that Kagome grasped her bow and ran as fast as her legs would carrier away from her friends "_foolish girl you can not escape me!" _with that the evil being jumped out of the tree and was revealed as the very enemy that had been trying to kill, Naraku. Once Inu Yasha saw that it was Naraku, he didn't care that Kagome said to stay away all he cared about was to save Kagome, as he raced off he was soon joined with his friends and they all race forward to try and save the girl they had come to know as a best friend with Miroku, a sister with Sango and hopefully something more with Inu Yasha.  

When they reach the area where they found Naraku and Kagome they were battling with such force that the ground shock. Kagome shot a sacride arrow toward Naraku that hit him in the arm causing to disintegrate and make him scream out in oain and anger, Kagome so far had not been hurt which made Inu Yasha very gald, but then Naraku saw them and start to attack them " _NARAKU! YOUR FIGHT IS WITH ME NOT THEM LEAVE THEM BE!" " Oh but little miko if I attack them you will fall so much faster, haha" _ "_You bastard I said LET THEM BE!" _with that finial yell a blinding pink aura in gulfed Kagome and made Inu Yasha, Miroku and Sango shield their eyes and made Inu Yasha worry for her life.

As the blinding light went toward Naraku it hit him with such force that he disintegrated leaving behind the rest of the Shikon-no-Toma, as the light died away Inu Yash ran toward the young girl that the light was reseeding to, when he got there he picked up Kagome and lookedinto her face, she was paler then before but she was still breathing. 

When Kagome opened her eyes found that she was still out side, she tried to sit up to see if her dream had come true but something held her down, she tried again and this found someone say to calm down and that it was over, after hearing the voice Kagome felt her fall back to unconscious but only to find her self waking only a few short hours later, when she tried to get up she found that this time there was nothing there to stop her.

Kagome got up and found Miroku and Sango sound a sleep with Kilala in between the two to keep Miroku on his side and away from Sango's rear, Kagome stumble a bit finding that she was still a little weak from the earlier battle, as she continued to walk she came upon a quiet river and sat down on a rock to think. As Inu Yasha opened his eyes to check on things he noticed Miroku talking in his sleep and Sango trying to cover his mouth with her and as she slept but what he didn't find was Kagome, at first he started to worry and the earlier events started to replay in his head but he started to relax when he caught Kagome's down by the river and started to go see her.

Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't hear Inu Yasha sit down and when he spoke she jumped a bit "_Are you alright" "OH! Inu Yasha its you, yah I'm ok I was just thinking about earlier, how when I told you guys to stay away you came anyway, and when Naraku was attacking you and how I got so scared that my dream was coming true and that you, Sango and Miroku were going to die which then caused me to tap into my hidden power. Oh Inu Yasha I was so scared that I was going to lose you" _when she finished speaking she started to cry, she cried for what could have happen and what did happen, at this Inu Yasha pick Kagome up and placed her in his lap hugging her so that he could protect her from her fears from any bad that would try and hurt her. As he felt her continue to cry but not as hard he bent down and kissed her forehead, then took his hand and lifted her head so that their eyes might then he told her so that she could just hear "_I promised that I would always be there for you no matter what" "But why" _as only a couple of tears fell down her face "_Because Kagome I-I love you" "R-really Inu Yasha?" _oh how she wished it were true "_Yes, I love you so much Kagome, because of you I learn to trust and feel again and most importantly love, because of you I have friends that are like my family_ _you will never understand how much I love you Kagome" " Oh Inu Yasha I love you to, you taught me to be strong, and brave you protected me from danger, I love you so much" _at this tears fell from Kagome's face, but they weren't tears of sadness but tears of great joy for had everything she could ever want, her friends safe and unharmed and the one true man that she love had confessed to her that he would never leave her and that he loved her. As Inu Yasha saw the tears he asked her what was wrong and all she said was "_For once Inu Yasha nothing, I'm just so happy" _and at that Inu Yasha bent down and kissed her only to have her answer back with a deeper one.


End file.
